Junior Year
by Iwillloveglee4life
Summary: This is a story about Glee Club and The Warblers but they will come in later . In the beginning it about Rachel and the glee club. Cherry, Klaine and more!
1. Summer Over

**A/N: O.K. So this is like my first fan fic ever and I hope not my last This is a story about Glee Club and The Warblers. And i really don't focus on just one couple… there will be a little bit of drama but that what makes it great.**** I hope you read & review! Thanks****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! I wish I did, cause then Mike Chang & Noah Puckerman would NEVER EVER wear shirts! :D**

Rachel Berry was sitting on a bench in one of her favorite parks. It was a beautiful night all the stars in the sky shining down her face and the wind was blowing not hard but ever so slightly. This was actually her first time thinking since the beginning of summer. Ever since her cousin Emily moved in with her family she's had been having the most fun ever since she was 5, when her father's would take her to the zoo so she could see the penguins (that's her favorite animal by the way). But now that her father's business is expanding, they've been gone a lot so it just really been her. So when her father's explained to her that her cousin Emily was going to come live with them she got so happy that she ended up getting sick. One thing you should know about Emily and Rachel is that they are just like sisters, I mean they look the same and everything expect for the fact that Emily black and instead of long brown waves hair she has long black waves but other than that they're the same, they even act the same way but Emily doesn't really like sporting the school girl look like Rachel she goes more for the girly look. So when Rachel heard a soft voice come from behind her, she knew it was Emily.

"Hey Rach!" Emily said.

"Hello Emily, What's up?" Rachel asked still looking at the sky.

"I don't know, I should be asking you that question im not the one looking at the stars" Emily replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Haha very funny" Rach said kind of sarcastically. "I have you know that I am looking at the stars, think of ways to avoid tomorrow." She said.

Even if Rachel and the rest of her glee club members got along it really doesn't mean she happy to go back to school. I mean she had a really nice summer she got a whole new wardrobe but she still kept knee high sock s and plaid skirts and animal sweaters (she only agreed to wear them on Mondays and Wednesdays) on every other day she has new dresses and even a pair of skinny jeans with holes in them (I know she would never wear something like that but Kurt said the look really nice on her but in his words "You could give puck a boner in these jeans") She even went to a Justin Bieber concert and she really liked it.

"Oh come on Rach it can't be that bad can it?" Emily asked kind of concerned.

"No, now that the rest of the glee club gets along I have friends; I am just worried about the Neanderthal puck heads and their slushy." Rachel replied thinking about all the times she got slushied.

"HOLD ON WAIT!" Emily yelled. "WHO THE HELL SLUSHIED YOU AND WHY" Emily said once again yelling.

"Emily language and stop yelling" Rachel said with a not very happy look on her face.

"Sorry" Emily replied with her best berry smile and sat right next to her.

"But sweetie tell me" Emily said.

As Emily listen the story Rach was telling her she couldn't believe her ears (well she could but still)

"ASSHOLES" Was all Emily could say. But even thought Rach does not approve of the language, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, it's getting late and we need to pick out outfits for tomorrow" Emily sanged.

"Ughhhhhhh…don't remind me" Was all Rach said before taking of running home.

When they finally got home( they had to stop twice Emily kept losing her flip flop) they ran upstairs and called Kurt.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring_

**Kurt POV**

_Boys call you sexy  
>And you dont care what they say<br>See every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name<em>

Boys call you sexy  
>And you dont care what they say<br>See every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name<p>

When I heard that ringtone I knew it was only one person in the whole damn world Emily!

"Hey Em!" I said all happy.

"Hi umm… Kurt" she said all out of breath

"Umm are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yea im fine I just got home from running" she said.

"What are you crazy or something you could have gotten raped…do you not she how dark it is outside?" I said trying to calm down my beating heart.

"Ohh stop being such a drama quean Rach was with me and I did not call to tell you about my run I called so you can help us with first of day school outfits" She said kind of happy.

"Well this is my kind of call" I said laughing and she laughed too.

We spent over 3 hours on the phone going over hair, make-up and clothes (most was because of Rachel but still that a long time).

"Well good night girls I need my beauty sleep" I said tiredly

"Yea me to" She replied.

"Well I see you guys tomorrow, night divas" I said.

"Night Kurt" They replied as if Rachel was all ready sleep.

After I hung up, I laid my head on my pillow before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Emily POV

After I hung up with Kurt I told Rach goodnight and walked into my room. But before I out my head on my pillow I prayed to god that I hoped tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Songs used in this story:

When I grow up By The Pussycat dolls

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know! (sorry I'm really nervous about this haha) xoxo **


	2. First day of school

A/N:OK… So thanks for the alerts and reviews that's means a lot to me! I just started school today so I wont be updating a much but I will try my hardest.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. That's just so upsetting

The next morning Emily woke up to the sound of Walking on sunshine and Rachel screaming. As soon as she heard Rachel scream she hopped out the bed and all most ran in to her door. But when she finally made to Rachel room she asked her a very imported question.

"Why the hell are you screaming at 5:30 in the morning?" Emily asked rubbing her eye as soon as Rachel opened her mouth Emily finished her question."And why the hell are you even up at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I was screaming because I woke up late!" Rachel said kind of mad.

"You mean to tell me this is late!" Emily screamed.

"A matter of fact it is I usually get up at 5:00 run on my elliptical till 6:00 then take a shower put on my clothes update my Facebook videos and sing a few songs and leave for school." Rachel said as happy as she could she was very proud of what she could accomplish in less than 3 hours.

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep" she replied as she was walking out of Rachel room.

"OK ill wake you up after I get done" Rachel yelled cheerfully.

"Whatever…just shut up" She yelled back.

An hour later Rachel had worked out, taken a shower and was now fixing breakfast. She had on a robe because she didn't want to get her first of day outfit dirty. Like it matter anyway she was going to get slushied. She was sing along with the radio until she saw someone come up beside her and she screamed again.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rach screamed while she was holding her hand to her chest.

"GOSH! Rachel you got to stop screaming in the morning or this aint ganna work" Emily said as she was walking to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

"Ohh I'm soo sorry" Rachel said letting her hand fall down to the side. "You have to stop sneaking up on people like that" she yelled "and It is this is not going to work not this aint ganna work" Rachel said finishing off with a little attitude.

"Yea, yea it's way too early to talk about my grammar errors, don't you think?" she said with one eyebrow up.

"No it never too early" Rachel replied right back while handing her a plate full of pancakes along with the syrup.

Emily took one bite and her mouth exploded with flavor.

"omgoshh, these are the best pancakes everrrrrrr!" she said exaggerating her R's.

Rachel just laughed, poured some syrup over her pancakes and began to eat. After they both got done Emily went to wash the dishes while Rachel ran up stairs to plug in her flat irons and get their outfits out the closet(yes she knew it was the Monday and that she could wear her knee high socks, plaid skirts and animal sweaters but it was the first day of school so why not dress up) . After that Emily got done with the dishes, she came right up the stairs and hoped in the shower. As soon as she got out she went right to work on Rachel make up. After they were all set for school they both ran down stairs to the garage. And when Rachel turned on the light it showed 4 beautiful cars. Rachel had a dark blue BMW M3 Convertible while Emily had a red Mercedes-Benz SL- Class Roadster. They also had a Black Range Rover and Yellow Hummer H1. They decided to take Emily car since it had 2 seats. On the way they listen to Beyonce's Single Ladies. They made it to school with 8 minutes to spare. They both got out the car and linked arms. Emily noticed Rachel getting a little nervous and whispered in her ear "It's now or never" Rachel nodded and they started to walk in and when they did all eye were on them. Emily's hair was pulled back in to a tight pony tail, her makeup was really light accept for her smoky eye and she had on light pink lip gloss. She had on a black floral embroidered mini skirt with a black floral contrast trim tank and a orange long sleeve cardigan and with black peep toe bow booties with a black and orange necklace to bring it all together. Rachel on the other hand had her hair is waves that fell on her shoulders and a natural light makeup with a strapless cream lace bubble bottom dress with a tan quilted shoulder zip jacket and cognac shelly calf boots and big cream ring to bring it all together. When they reached their lockers they spit up but before they did Emily whispered to her once again "see I told you nothing was ganna happen" and gave her wink and walked off.

When Rachel opens her locker she noticed someone come stand right beside her. She thought to herself 'I_ knew this was too good to be true'_. But when she recognized the voice she let go of the breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Looking good berry" Puck said with his signature smirk.

"Well good morning to you to Noah, and I'm doing fine thanks for asking" she said rolling her eye "oh and thanks I guess" she said before returning her attention to her locker.

"Yea whatever Berry, no problem" Puck spat back "I just really want to know who your friend is" he said as he sent Emily a smirk and a wave. She laughed and waved back before putting her stuff in her locker.

"I've never seen her here before" Puck stated. As he watched Emily walks over by them.

"That's because she's my cousin and she new" she said

"Th…th…that's your cousin?" he asked kind of shocked

"YEP!" she said popping her 'p'

"And your not her type" she said while slamming her locker and before walking down the hall with Emily arm and arm.

HOPED YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW! :)

I do not own Single ladies Beyonce does but I love the song soo I used it! xoxo


	3. Meet Emily!

A/N:Soooo hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and alerts…they mean soo much. Like you guys don't even know. I've been super bus with school starting and stuff but I managed to get this chapter done and up. I'm so happy and I hope that you are to. So without further a do*Drum roll* Chapter 3!:D

Disclaimer: I do not own glee if I did it would be cherry all day every day and Emily would be a really person on the show! HEHE:)

"Checking out the new girl hey Puck?" Mike said as he placed a hand on shoulder.

"Hell yea! And can you believe that's she's berry cousin" He says laughing along with Sam, Mike, and Finn.

"Actually I can" Matt says coming up from behind them. They all turn around with a puzzled look on their face.

"I mean come on think about it" Matt starts. "Same amazing long legs that go on for miles, same 1000 watt smile, great personality, I mean the only difference is that Emily black and has long black hair other than that the same." He says with a smile on his face.

"EMILY!" They all yell at the same time.

"Yea, that's her name" He states.

"How the hell do you know her name?" Sam questioned with a bit of anger in his voice. (He wanted to be the first one to meet her.)

"Well" matt explains. "She lost Rachel and she saw me and asked me if I knew where room 102 was and I said you must be new and she said yes and I introduced myself and it turns out we have homeroom, together and I said that I would walk her to class. "

Puck saw that Sam was obviously bother by the fact that Matt was walking Emily to class, so he tried to change the subject but it was too late Emily was already walking up to them.

"Hey matt!" she said with a 1000 watt berry smile on her face.

"Hi Emily" he replied

"So I just came over here to tell you that I found Rachel, so you don't need to walk me to class. But thanks for the offer." Matt looked at the rest of the guys before answering the question.

"Don't worry about it, I want to" was all he replied and that all it to for her smile to go from a 1000 watt smile to a 10,000 watt smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said jumping up and down. " you have no idea how it feel to only know 2 people in this school and to not have a class with them." She states when she finishes jumping up and down.

"No problem, but who the other person you know?" he asked wondering.

"Kurt!" she says. "And you must be Finn." She asked pointing at him.

"Yea that me but umm how do you know who I am?" He says looking at her with just one eyebrow up.

"Well Kurt told me that he had a step bother and that he said it wouldn't be hard to miss him because he was taller them most boys." She said cheerfully.

"And you must be Mike, Rachel talks about you all the time and she all so says you an amazing dancer." She said pointing at the tall Asian.

"She talks about me?" was all he managed to get out

"All the time, you would think that she would have a crush on you or something"

As soon as Emily said that Rachel came waltzing up humming a little tune.

"Hey Mike, hey guys!" she said smiling.

"Hey Rach, You look really nice today" He said with a shy smile.

See there is one thing that only 4 people know about and that's Mike's huge crush on Rachel. This crush has been going on since the first time he heard her sing in glee sophomore year. But he never got the courage to tell her. You would think that after a whole year of taking dance together and glee that he would have worked up the courage to do it.

"Well thank you Mike so do you." She replied

"Thanks" He said looking down at what he was wearing and looking back up to make eye contact with her.

Everyone else just looked at each other and smiled except Emily because she had no idea what was going on.

"OK" she said kind of weird. "What the hell is going on?"She asked

"What do you mean?" Mike asked looking just as confused as her.

"I mean" Emily started "The way you're looking at her, it's like you wanna rip her clothes off and do her right here on the floor! Am I like missing something here?" She said with her arm crossed over her chest.

Mike and Rachel just blushed and turned away for the rest of the group to try and hide their face but it was too late and everyone saw them.

"Emily you have no idea what you talking about!" Rachel practically yelled.

"Oh I don't but you guys do." She said taking her eye contact of off Rachel and moving it to Mike.

"Have you meet Puck?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject, but Emily shot her a Well-Talk-About-This-Later-Look.

"No I haven't" She replied "and what kind of name is puck anyways?" she questioned?

"Are you questioning my badassness?" He asked raising a eyebrow

"Badassness?" she asked really Confused

"Yes badas…"Puck started to say but that when same cut him off.

"His real name is Noah Puckerman, and he say Noah makes him sound like a pussy so he goes by 'Puck' because nerds will fear him even more before he throws them in the dumpster and I am Sam Evans." He finishes extending out a hand to her so she could take it.

As she took it, she replied back with an "I'm Emily Berry, nice to meet you" Shaking his hand. After about a minute of realizing she was steal holding his hand she let go and laughed.

"So why are you living with Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Well I was living in Cali with my mom, but when uncle Leroy asked me to come live with them I didn't think twice." She said with a smile.

"But why come to Lima?" puck asked.

"Even though Cali is amazing I didn't really like it, some things keep you from staying and never wanting to go back." She responded looking down at the ground at her feet.

Rachel just stood there looking at the guys who were really confused, she wanted to tell them but she figured it wasn't her story to tell.

RINGGGG!

The sound of the bell brought her out of her thoughts. As she walked to her homeroom she thought about how cute mike look in his jeans, beat up converse and a button down shirt. She had a huge smile on her face just thinking about glee and how Mr. Schue paired them up for their for the dancing part of the song they were singing. When… she ran into Quinn.

"WATCH OUT MANHANDS!" Quinn yelled as she looked at Rachel.

"I'm…I'm soo sorry!" she tried to apologize but Quinn cut her off.

"That's a nice dress you have on I would hate to see it get ruined." She called from behind her.

Rachel let go of the breath she was holding and went on to homeroom. 3 hours later she was at her locker waiting for Emily when Karofsky came up to her with one extra large grape slushie. _At least it's my favorite flavor. _She thought in her head until someone pushed her out the way and she heard a very familiar scream. Emily she thought and she was right, Emily knocked her out the way and took the slushie herself. When Rachel got up she saw Emily standing there dumb founded.

"What just happened?" she asked licking the slushie of her lips.

"Well you pushed me out the way and took a slushie for me! Thank you" she said softly

"That's what family for, right?" she said

"Right!" Rachel answered back.

When Rachel went to grab Emily arm to try and pull her to the nearest bathroom she saw her strom of to the lunch room. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Rachel repeated in her head._ Emily not stupid enough to do that right. Wrong Emily's not scared of anyone. Well go run after her you slow poke! Oh yeahh! _Rachel took off run towards the lunch room when she heard

"Hey you!" she said yell at Karofsky.

"Who me" he answered back like he did nothing

"Yea you I mean I'm not talking to the wall" she responded "I don't appreciate you going around slushing my cousin." She said putting her hand on her hips.

"Well you know" he said starting off "I really don't care what you appreciate, so you better back off before you really have a slushie with you name on it." He finished

And with that Emily went off the deep end and punched him right in the eye and the last thing she remember is the fait voice of Sam calling her name.

So sorry for the cliff hanger, but im like really tired and I need sleep! But im try and update as soon as possible! Xoxo

P.S The new season of glee starts in less than 21 days YAYYYYYYY!:)


	4. Mission Cheerio A Go!

**A/N: So hey guys! I got really bored over the weekend so I decided to write this chapter. And I will also like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews…you guys keep me going so im ganna stop talking and move on with the story! Read and Review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee…the only person I own is Emily!**

**Emily POV  
><strong>The next thing I remember is hearing Sam voice call my name. Then I hear the fait sound of someone yelling.

"What the hell Karofsky, what the fuck? You just hit a fucking girl are you like stupid?" Sam asked as he was punching Karofsky face.

"Dude get off of him you ganna kill him!" Finn yelled, trying to pull Sam off of Karofsky with the help of Matt.

"NO! He just hit a girl a fucking girl. That's not right! He need to get the shit beat out of him" Sam yelled as Matt was holding him back.

"GUYS!" Rachel yelled.

"Em's head is bleeding we need to get her to the hospital" Rachel screamed.

No POV

With that Sam whipped of his top shirt and held it to Emily's head while picking her up and walking her to his car."Sam" was all he heard from the beautiful small girl he was holding in his arms that made him go from wanting to beat the shit out of Karofsky to wanting to be with her every moment of her life to make sure nothing like this happens to her again. He smiled down at her. He finally reached his car and waited for Rachel to get in the back so he could lay Rachel on the back seat and that her head would be on Rachel lap.

"We'll follow behind you!" yelled the guys as they were getting into the respective cars.

"WAIT!" Kurt screamed as he tried to catch up with Sam before he got in the car himself

"What are you doing here, go to class we got this!" Sam responded

"Hell no! This is my other mini diva and I'm going whether you like it or not." Kurt said putting his foot down

"Fine, just get in Emily losing blood." With that they both got in the car and were of to the hospital.

Getting there in less than 10 minutes when it's really 20 minutes away (so maybe he ran a red light and went over the speed limit, but this was his future girlfriend he was trying to save.) the nurse took her instantly and he hasn't seen her in a hour. He was pacing the floor for more that 30 minutes and he was ganna keep doing it until he saw her.

"Hey man chill" Puck said putting a hand on his shoulder "Your ganna run a hole in the floor" he said trying to lighten the moment.

With that Puck's Mother Abigail Puckerman came up to the 6 teenagers.

"Hi mom" puck said kissing her check.

"Hi Hunny" she responded "Emily just woke up from the anesthesia and she's asking for Rachel and Sam." She told him.

Puck walked up to tell Sam what his mom had told him and with that Sam walked over to grab Rachel's hand and walked off to her room without even knowing her room number.

"Its room 112" Ms. Puckerman called out to them.

"Thank you Ms. P" he called form behind his shoulder

Within a few minutes they made it to Emily's room and Rachel went first after about 5 minutes she came out.

"She really asking for you" Rachel said and she walked back to the others.

Sam walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" but he was cut off before he finished the rest

"Let me talk first" He nodded for her to continue. "Thank you, for helping me and saving me, I mean I was really stupid for punching someone 5 times bigger than me, I just couldn't let him talk to me like that or throw a slushie at Rachel."

"First of all you weren't stupid, you were just trying to help Rachel then it lead to you punching Karofsky but you're not stupid." He said cupping her cheek in his hand and looks straight into her brown chocolate eyes.

Rachel POV

After I walked of Emily room I went back to the guys, I couldn't hold back the tears that were falling from my eye because just to think this is my entire fault. When I got there Mike shoot right up and embraced me in his arms and all I could do when in take his smell and cry.

"Rach, don't cry." He said stroking her head.

After he said that I slowed down my tears and l looked up at him, he took my chin in his thumb and index finger and held my head higher.

"Why are you crying babe?" he said so softly that I could only hear.

_OHHH MYYY GOSHH! He called me BABE!...(mental high 5)Get yourself together, your acting like no one's called you babe before. No one hasn't. Ohh yea, you can freak out now!_

"Because." I said wiping the rest of my tears away. "If I didn't run into Quinn none of this would have happened I just should have watch were I was going instead of daydreaming now Emily's in the hospital and Sam may get suspended for beating the shi… I mean crap out of Karofsky. And I just can't help but blame myself." I said with more tears running down my face.

"Babe, listen Quinn is a bitch and Karofsky is an ass. You had no idea that Emily was going to punch the shit out of him, none of us did. But that was a hell of a punch." They both laughed. "But don't blame yourself." She nodded and wiped the remainder of her tears away and laughed.

When she turned around she saw Tina and Mercedes standing next beside two cheerios.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the two cheerios with anger in her voice.

"We heard about what happened and we came to see if Emily was ok." Britney said looking Rachel straight in the eyes and with that Rachel knew she wasn't lying and she looked she had be crying to.

"Yea what she said, what Q did was not cool so were sorry about everything and for being bitches to you. You didn't deserve that and I totally understand if you don't want to accept our apology I mean if I were you I wouldn't accept it either." Santana said.

"Well Santana and Brittney I never thought this day would come but yes I do except your apology. You were just doing what Quinn wanted you to do because you thought you were her friends. And thank you for coming to see about Emily." I said.

"Thank you, me and sanny promise that well never do anything to you and Emily again." Britney said and she ran up to me and gave me a hug, then Tina and Mercedes joined in, I was surprised when Santana joined into she not that type of person that gives hugs.

**Emily POV **

We just sat like that and stared into each other eye like they were they only person or thing that mattered. Then we heard the door opened and he jumped off the bed into the chair next to me._ Thank you Rachel, thank you so much. When I get out of the hospital bed make sure you remind me to punch you for interrupting. _I said in my head like she could hear me. Everyone walked into my room and the last people to walk in were these 4 girls. A Asian girl who had the Goth thing going for her but was super pretty and look nice, a black heavy set girl who had some major style points going for her and the last to girls one was a blonde with a red cheerleading outfit on and a Latina with the same outfit and both their hair pulled in to a ponytail like mine. The blonde hair girl walked up to me and took my right hand and looked like she was going to cry and the Latina did the same thing but to my left hand.

"We're really sorry" she said looking at the Latina "We just want to come and tell you that and that well never do anything like that to you or Rachel. We already told her this but we want your forgiveness as well." She finished with tears running down her cheeks

I looked at both of them, then at everyone else.

"I accept you apology, but why are you guys apologizing you didn't do anything?" I asked

"Yes we did, we made Rachel life a living hell with Q and she didn't deserve that and you didn't deserve what happened to you at lunch." She said wiping the tears from her face "We just never thought that slushing a person would lead to them being in the hospital." She said.

"It's ok, im fine and that's all the matter and like I said before I accept your apology. And I know this isn't the best place for introductions but I'm Emily Berry" I said laughing.

"I'm Santana Lopez, that's Britney Pierce and those two over there are Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang." She said.

"Hi" they said at the same time as they waved.

"yayy! were all friends. And do you know what friends do?" she asked with a smile on her face

"No" I responded but I kind of already knew the answer.

"HUG!" said jumping up and down

"Brit, we just had a hug with Rachel and the rest of the girls." Santana said looking at me

"Yea, but Emily wasn't there and I don't want her to feel left out." Britney said.

Before Santana could say anything I spoke up.

"its ok Santana, I like hugs!" I said with a hug smile on my face and what I just said was true I really like hugs.

"Yayy!" Britney screamed as she embraced my in a hug. "Come on guys, Emily said she likes hugs so let's give her one!" she said

And with that everyone got up and before I knew it I was embraced with my new friends. I felt more loved than I've ever been in my whole entire life. After our hug the doctor came in.

"Hello again Emily" he said with his nice pearly white smile.

"Hello " I said giving him my best smile a back.

"Well it seems everything is ok, so your all ready checked out we called your uncles and faxed them the paper that needed to be signed. I have some cream here; put this on your scar twice a day and it will help it heal faster and your stitches should fall out in about a week, if they don't come back. Ok?"

I nod my head, as he walks out the room.

"Have a nice day Emily" he said with his smile on his face.

"You to " I yelled before the door closed.

"Se puede coser en cualquier momento hasta me, él es un doctor en caliente." She said.

All the girls laughed, as we looked at the boys who looked really, really confused. Im guessing either they didn't pass or the just didn't pay attention either way it was funny.

"English please" Puck asked.

Trying not to bust out laughing ,we all said at the same time

"She said that he could stitch her up anytime, he is one hot docter." We said.

All the guys looked at Santana and she laughed. I kindly asked them to leave my room so that i could put my clothes on. After that i walked out and we said goodbye to a lady that looked just like Puck but i didnt want to ask. We all got back into our car and we were on are way back to the school. When we got there we got out the car.

"We have practice but we will she you later ok?" mike told rachel as he walked off.

She nodded her head.

"And we have cheerio tryouts." Santana said

"Why? Dont you have like enough people as it is?" finn asked.

"No, two of the girls quit because they said it was to much and we still need that one person to replace Quinn." Britney answered

With that i pulled Rachel and Tina and Mercedes over to the side.

"We have to join, we would be awsome." I said

"But theres only 3 spots and 4 of us and how do you know that we"ll be awsome?" Tina questioned

"Well" I said "We will all try out and we'll be so good shell have to knock somebody out for us. And i know well be awsome because me and rach both do dance and gymnastic and you look like you still do gymnastic, I saw you in the paper about how you are the best in state that was in July so i know you didnt quit" i responded.

"Hold on wait, i dont want to be a cheerio i love my outfits to much to were a cheerleading uniform everyday, but if you guys make it i'll come to every game just to see you guys cheer." Mercades said. I just nodded my head and waited for tina to say something.

"So now we have 3 people and they have 3 spots, so are you in and i bet if you make you get more confidence than you have now to talk to Puck" i said with a wink.

"Wait…how did you know?" she asked wit her head down.

"It just one thing im able to do really good and thats being a observer and the way you were looking at him in my hospital room looked like you really like him but that another conversation. So are you in?" I said all out of breath, I have no idea how Rachel can talk so much on one breath.

"Yea I'm in" She says nodding her head.

"Ok cool lets go tell Santana and Brit" I say

As we walk over there I figure out away to tell them so that they won't laugh at us.

"What took yall so long were ganna be late" Santana says

"Oh I'm sorry we just the best idea for your 3 missing spots but since you ganna be late I might as well not tell you." I said walking off.

"Spit it out" she yelled after me

"Well my cousin had the craziest idea and she wants me, her and Tina to try out. I mean we all do gymnastic and we all dance so how hard could it be." Rachel said.

Santana looked at me then at Rachel and last at Tina. It looked as is she was going laugh when she got the biggest smile on her face. She grabs Tina and Mercedes hand and sent Brit to grab mine and before I knew it we were in the girl locker room with red shorts on and a white cheerio shirts.

"So what are you guys ganna do?" Santana asked

"I don't know that's why your ganna help us" I responded

"I think they should do like Kurt and Mercedes did last year" Britney said.

"Yea that would be amazing, but what song and can Emily even sing?" Santana responded

"Of course she can sing she's a Berry and I have the perfect song but you and Britney have to help" Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

Britney and Santana nodded and they walked over to where me and Tina are standing. After they told up the plan I whipped out my phone and texted Kurt and Mercedes. Mission Cheerio was a go. After Kurt texted back say everything was good we all took a deep breath and walked out onto the field.

"LOPEZ, PIERCE IS THIS WHAT YOU BRING ME…LAND CREATURES" A tall lady with short blonde hair yells.

They both nod.

"Ok fine they have to be better than the people I just saw." She says shaking her head. "Ok Asian, Hobbit and new girl show me what you got." She yell as she sits in a chair she has set up.

We get into our place and I nod my head at Kurt and he clicks play and Rachel starts singing.

**Well that's it for now…But expect a new chapter by Sunday night. Yes I am that bored but its ok but I like writing. HEHE! REVIEW! XOXO**

**P.S. Ok so I need a song for the girls to sing, im open for suggestion:) I was leaning more for a Katy Perry or Ke$ha song. But idk. Thanks for helping it really mean a lot. HEHE!**


	5. We R Who We R!

**A/N: ok soo Hey Guys! I told you I was ganna do a update before Sunday night soo here it is. Everyone had some amazing ideas but in the end I got the final choice but I think it's a song that everyone going to like. I also have a co-writer and her name is Loveisourweapon2 so go check her out she writing a story but you have to go read it to find out who's it about. So without further ado here is chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee if I did Emily would be a really character and Sam would still be there. And I do not own the song used in this story.**

[_Rachel, _**Emily, **_**Tina, **__**Santana**_** &Brittney, **_ALL]_

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

[Rachel took a step forward and did a back flip and landed into a split.]

**And we've got hot-pants on and up**

**And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club**

**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

[Emily did a Round Off Back Hand Spring Back Tuck and landed right in front of Couch Sylvester just to see her facial expressions.]

_**I've got that glitter on my eyes**_

_**Stockings ripped all up the side**_

_**Looking sick and sexy-fied**_

_**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**_

[Santana and Brittney both did full twist and landed right by Emily]

_Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!_

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

[They all did a dance that Santana and Brittney came up with before went out. Rachel caught Mike staring at her so she sent him a little wave and a wink before finishing her dance.]

_**DJ turn it up**_

_**It's about damn time to live it up**_

_**I'm so sick of being so serious**_

_**It's making my brain delirious!**_

[Tina did a round off backhand spring full twist.]

**I'm just talkin' truth**

**I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do**

**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

[Santana and Brittney both ran up to Finn and Matt and slap their ass and ran back to the group.]

_**I've got that glitter on my eyes**_

_**Stockings ripped all up the side**_

_**Looking sick and sexy-fied**_

_**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**_

_**Tonight we're going hard**_

_**Just like the world is ours**_

_**We're tearin' it apart**_

_**You know we're superstars**_

_**We R who we R!**_

_**We're dancing like we're dumb**_

_**Our bodies go numb**_

_**We'll be forever young**_

_**You know we're superstars**_

_**We R who we R!**_

[they ran around doing flip all over the place, then came back and stand in a line with their back turned to Couch Sylvester]

DJ turn it up

[Rachel turns around]

DJ turn it up

[Emily turns around]

DJ turn it up

[Tina turns around]

DJ turn it up

[Santana and Britney turn around, then they all run around and Emily runs up and grabs Kurt and Mercedes hands and pulls them out onto the field]

_**Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!**_

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

[They all just jump around and just dance crazy]

_**OW!**_

[They all end in the position they started in]

**Rachel POV**

After we're done we run up to each other for a group hug and we turned around and we hear wolf whistles and everyone clapping but the only person that matters right now is Coach Sylvester. She stands up from her chair and walks over to us.

"You guys aren't as disgusting as you look, who came up with this idea?" she yelled.

"I DID COACH!" Santana said walking up to her.

"Well congratulation Lopez, your new head cheerleader. Asian, Hobbit, and new girl you made the team and I want you to teach it to the others we have our new national routine."

"Thank you so much" Emily and Tina screamed.

"NOW GET OFF MY FIELD!" She screamed and we ran as fast as we could.

We walked into the girl's locker high off of our tryouts, when we hear clapping coming from the shower stales.

"Great job out there" Quinn said with sarcasm in her voice.

"What are you doing here; don't you have something better to do with your life?" Santana asked getting in Quinn's face

"Yea I do, it's making yours and Brittney's life a living hell for siding with man hand over here and her little groups of lames." She said pointing at them.

"Yea, well how about I make your life a living hell by punching you in your nose you daddy gave you"

"You wouldn't" she said staring Santana right in the eyes.

"Try me" Santana barked back and with that Quinn back down and started walking to the door. But before she opened it she said something that sent Santana over the edge.

"You better enjoy being HBIC now because you won't have it for long." With that she sent her a wink and Santana ran after her but it was too late the door already closed.

"What a bitch" Tina said but before any of us could respond Kurt and Mercedes ran into the locker room screaming.

"OH MY GOSH! You were amazing. Did you see couch face!" Kurt screamed.

"I've only seen that face once and that's when me and Kurt sung 4 Minutes" Mercedes said.

We just stood the smiling and laughing.

"Come I'm taking you guys out, this is something we need to celebrate." Kurt said

"OK" We all said together.

"But we need to get our uniforms form Coach's room" I said.

"We'll meet you at the cars" Kurt said before walking out we all nodded.

We walked to coach's room still shocked that we made it. We walked in to the room and she handed them to use before walking out. All I could do was hold it in my hand and take it all in.

**Songs used in this story:**

**We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

**OK so that's it for that chapter, I hoped you liked it but it was super short and it wasn't my best. But hey, I did it. Soo in the next chapter look forward to the girls and Kurt going out on the town. Till next **


	6. BreadstiX,Mall,movies at the Berry's

A/N: But heyy guys! So how life? That's just great! But anyways here is the real chapter six and yea. I really don't like it as much as I thought I would but I need to put something up sooo here it is Chapter 6. To give you a warning im am not the best speller in the world!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I wish I did Mark and Harry would be ALL mine along with Chord! Hehe

"BREADSTIX!" Santana screamed as she walked to her car.

"FINE! We will go to breadstix then the mall" Kurt yelled after her.

"Then movies at our house" Emily said point at her and Rachel.

"OK. Let me get this straight breadstix, then mall, then movies at our place. Right?" Rachel asked.

"Who's going to breadstix, then the mall, then movies at the Berry's" Puck asked.

"We are!" Brittney said in a joyful tone.

"And how come weren't invited?" Matt asked kind of sad.

"Because is girls night silly and you not a girl Matty" She said a child's tone.

"Neither is Kurt but he's still going" Matt said back to her.

"I don't care!" Santana yelled "Kurt's going whether you like it or not, it's 5 and I wants to get my breadstix on!" she finished.

"Whatever! COD at my house, loser has to clean my room and take the girls to their dance lessons for a month" Puck yelled getting into his car.

"You're so on dude!" Finn yelled.

"YEAH! But don't you think cleaning you room is enough torture, and then we have to take the girls to their lesson?" Sam questioned following Matt to Finn's car.

"Come on Mike!" Matt yelled getting into to Finn's car(Matt nor Sam didn't feeling like driving that day, I mean they live right by each other and Finn passes their houses everyday going to school so there no point in wasting more gas then necessary.)

"Coming!" Mike yelled. On his way to his car he walked past Rachel so he could whisper something in her ear "Can't wait to see you in that Cheerio uniform" he said and winked before walking off to his car. Rachel stood there and bit her bottom lip till I drew blood. She walked over to Emily's car but got one last look at Mike before he pulled out of the parking lot.

They finally made it to breadstix and they all got seated and we're all laughing until Emily brought up the question.

"I said we were going to talk about this later and it's later, what's up with you and Mike?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You know what she's talking about, you and Chang eye-fuck all the time in glee!" Santana spit out.

"True" Tina added in.

"We do not…have eye-sex!" She said a quite tone.

"It's called eye-fucking and yes you do hun." Kurt said. "Trust me it's ok we won't tell anybody" He said before taking a bite of the breadsticks the waiter had just put in front of them.

"I will never get tired of these things" Santana said with a mouth full of breadsticks.

"WE KNOW SANTANA!" They all yelled at the same time.

"OK, just had to get my point across" She said while pull out her wallet to pay and stuffing her purse with breadsticks.

They all started to laugh and pay for their food. After they got done they walked to their cars to start one of the best trips to the mall.

*******Puck's House***

"I got beer!" Finn yelled walking into pucks house. "Hold on wait is you mom home?"

"NOPE, mom went to some Jewish women convention and Bella is at a friend's house all weekend." He said setting up the TV.

After about 10 minutes of playing COD puck paused the game.

"Is anyone going to find it strange that Berry and Tina are going to be in cheerio uniforms? I mean we're all use to berry being in her short skirts and animal sweaters and Tina dressing all Goth looking." Puck stated.

"No, they're going to look hot along with Emily in those skirts and that all I can say, so un pause the damn game so I can finish kicking your ass." Mike said.

*******Mall*******

When they got to the mall the first place they went to is the movie store. They all wanted to watch the notebook but over summer Rachel and Emily watch it so many times that it broke, so they need a new copy. After they got done paying for the movie Kurt walked out of the store right into some nicely dressed boy that was holding a cup of ice cream.

"OH MY!" Kurt screamed trying to remove the ice cream with his hands but that only made matters worse.

"It's fine" Blaine said laughing.

"You at least have to let me pay for dry cleaning." Kurt said.

"No don't be stupid I have 20 more of these jackets in my closet and it's not every day I bump into to a cute guy like you. I'm Blaine" Blaine stated holding out his hand. Kurt felt his cheeks get hotter and turn around to look at the girls giggling.

"Well thank you and I'm Kurt" he said with a smile and taking his hand into his. "Those are my friends over there. The short one is Rachel and the two in the cheer uniforms are Brittney and Santana, then we have the Goth looking one who is Tina and the girl beside her is Mercedes and then we have Emily over there talking to some guy who has the same exact outfit as you. "Kurt said looking at him.

"Haha, yes that's my cousin Logan [A/N (Logan is Samuel from the Glee Project he's just a cutie so I decided to put him in my story plus he will play a very important part later along with Quinn;)] and let's just say he doesn't get out much so when he sees at 'hot girl' he has to talk to her and over there are the rest of my friends Wes, David, Nick, Thad and Jeff." He said pointing at them.

"Ummm…not to be rude but your outfit is very nice but why are they dressed exactly like you?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh well that because we got to Dalton which is about west of Columbus and we just come out every once in a while to get some human interaction."

They both laughed.

"Well I should really get going Santana looks like she wants to rip mine and Emily head off, it was nice meeting you" Kurt said walking off.

"Hold on let me give you my number" Blaine screamed and ran up to catch Kurt. "We're having a little party at Dalton this weekend and I don't think the guys would mind seeing you guys again especially Logan." He said pointing at Logan giving Emily a hug.

"We have more friends that aren't here you sure you won't mind?"

"No, the more the merrier right?" Blaine said lifting up his eyebrow

"Right" Kurt said "See you next weekend" Kurt said running off.

**OK soo that the end of this chapter but I had to cut it short so I could study for math (YUCK!) But trust me next chapter will be super long to make up for all the short chapters in my story. OXOX**


	7. Girls Night Boys Night

A/N: Thanks soo very much for the reviews and alerts they mean the world to me. But I would like to thank the most **Klainebrittanalove **for telling me that Westerville is northeast of Lima instead of west and without her I would have never known soo thank you! Any ways here is chapter 7 and like I said before is going to be longer than the rest! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Kurt finally caught up with the girls in the food court; and he walked over to the table with a stupid grin on his face.

"What's got you all happy?" Santana asked.

"Well do you remember that guy I was talking to?" They all nodded. "Well his name is Blaine and he's invited us and the guys to a party this weekend!" He screamed.

"OHH MY GOSH! My first Lima party! Oh and is Logan going to be there?" Emily shouted hopping out of her chair.

Emily saw Santana shout her death glares and sat back down in her chair.

"It's not in Lima" Kurt said

"Where is it?" Britney asked.

"Westerville" Kurt said.

"Oh My! A mini road trip and a party" Mercedes said with a smile on her face.

"What kind of party is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well I don't know, maybe I should text him" he said taking out his phone.

"No, call him when we get to Rachel house" Brittney said.

And for the rest of the time at the mall they sat there trying to figure out what kind of party it was going to be. But whatever kind it was they were definitely make another trip to the mall before they went. After going by everyone's houses so they could get clothes for the next day, they all pulled up to a huge house on a hill. After punching in the code and going up the driveway that seemed like it went on forever. They parked their cars and walked to the door and once the door was unlocked Kurt almost knocked down everyone just to get inside. He whipped out his phone and dialed the number, he mouth 'what should I say' the girls just laughed and grab him by the arm and pulled him to the couch.

**Kurt POV**

"Hello" Blaine said answering the phone

"Hi, Blaine it's me Kurt" I said nervously.

"Well hi Kurt, I was just" he said be for I cut him off.

"I am sorry I can call you back at another time" I said.

"No don't, I was going to say I was just too about to call you" The girls laughed and I shot them all death stares (like if death stare could kill they would be dead! Every single one of them) "But I'm glad you did, and I'm also glad that your coming to my party this week" He said.

"Oh me too, and that's the reason that I called. What kind of party is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Like is it a pool party or just a regular laid back party or what?"

"Well it's all weekend. Friday we are going to go out to a new karaoke bar that just opened up and Saturday is when we're really going to have the party its at our pool to don't forget swimwear and Sunday I was thought we could all go out to like breakfast and just hang out and since Monday is a holiday you guys can leave then. I hope that's ok?"

"That more than ok" I screamed "that perfect!"

"Ok then well I have to hide, some of the guys are throwing paper ball and I want in, oh and before I go how many are coming?"

I took a second to add up how many people.

"14 and that includes me" I said

"Ok, I can't wait to see you again bye"

"Bye!" I said before he hung up

As so as I hung up we all started to jump and down like a bunch of crazy people. And before I knew it Brittney screamed we all stop jumping and looked at her.

"IS THAT A POOL?" Britney screamed. Rachel nodded and that's all it took before Brittney took off towards the pool. We all followed in her foot steps and ran out to the pool no one thought about what we really came here for, we we're just too busy making up plans as we go. After sitting on the side of the pool all our clothes soaking wet we finally decided it was time to go in because none of us could afford a cold especially with a party coming up in less than 4 days.

***Puck's House***

**Sam POV**

After Finn lost for the 5th time (he said it wasn't a good night to play, he's had a lot of things on his mind but he still lost so he has to clean Puck's room and take the girls to their dance classes even if he didn't have a little sister.) he quits. And we all followed soon after. For what seemed like hours we sat in silence and all I could think about was how I wasn't going to kick Karofsky ass when I see him. I mean he hit a girl and that not cool at all. So I figured that was just going to hang out with Emily all day and she'll keep me sane. That way I get to learn more about her and not have to kick someone's ass. OUCH! WHAT HELL!

"WHO TREW THE DAMN FOOTBALL AT ME?" I asked turning red.

They all pointed to Puck.

"Hey dude sorry, it wasn't supposed to hit you that hard I forgot I got one hell of an arm. But we've been calling you for the last minute and I had to do something to bring you out of your day dream." Puck said trying to defend himself.

"And the first thing you could come up with is throw a football at me?" I asked. He nodded and just shook my head.

"What has you thinking that hard anyways" Finn asked.

"Nothing" I said throwing the ball in the air and catching.

"And by nothing you mean Emily right." Mike said

"Yea" I responded

"Someone's whipped" Puck said.

"But I'm not he one calling Tina by her first name, and you know you only call someone by their first name unless you like them." I said shooting him a smile

**Puck POV**

_I do not like Tina, I do not like Tina, I do not Tina__**! **_I keep repeating in my head but it always went back to _you do like Tina, you do like Tina, you do like Tina._ It's like my mind has a mind of its own and its one topic TINA! Evans was right. I do like her, every single thing from every hair on her head to the nail polish on her toes. _Man I am whipped!_ I mean she has an amazing smile and a great voice but you don't get to hear her sing much because is always giving Berry the solos. I even started to come to class just so I could see her. And now that's she's on cheerio's if she wasn't the death of me before she definitely will be the death of me now.

"So what if I like her, it's not like in ganna ask her out. I am a stud and studs don't ask girls out because girls come falling at their feet." I shot back.

"Well your ganna be waiting awhile" Matt said. "Tina is to proud of herself to fall at 'studs' feet"

Man Rutherford right! Tina has too much pride in herself to fall at my feet. This is ganna be hard. But what if I ask the guys for help. _No, Puck does not ask for help._ Well you're ganna have to if you wanna go out with her. _That would make Puck a punk and Puck is no punk. _You like her don't you. _Well yeah._

Well there goes your answer. I can't believe I just had a mental argument with myself. I shook my head and rub my hand over my face. And I took a deep breath.

"I need your help" I said.

Finn choked on the water he was drinking and Mike, Matt and Sam just stared at me.

"Dude did you just ask for help" Finn asked wiping his mouth.

"Yea so what" He responded back.

"We've known you for since we were babies and the only other time you've asked us for help is when we were 7 and you wanted to go find you father so you could beat him up for leaving you and your mom and your sister" Finn said and the rest of the boys nodded their head in agreement.

"Well I want to woo Tina and I don't know how so I'm asking for help, is it so hard for you to say 'sure Puck we'll help'" he said laughing

"Well I guess we could, what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

"Hold on wait, Isn't Tina birthday next week?" Mike said.

"I think so but let me text Kurt to make sure" Finn said grabbing his phone off the table and texting Kurt.

_Is Tina birthday next week? –Finn_

***Rachel's House***

**Tina POV**

"Hey T, Your birthdays next week right" Kurt asked me while he was looking at his phone.

"Yea next Wednesday, Why?" Responded back.

"Just wondering" He said. I see him text something and slide his phone close and put is back in his pocket. And I go back to talking with the girls on how to have 'Cheerio Attitude'.

***Puck's House***

**Finn POV**

_Yep her birthday next week it's on a Wednesday, why? Do I smell love in the air ;) - Kurt_

"Yea, Its next Wednesday" I said.

_OK thanks, and no you do not smell love in the air at least not from me- Finn_

"Cool so what am I going to do for her?" he asked.

I heard a beep come from my phone. And I knew it was Kurt.

_You can keep saying that lover boy but I know who you like. And tell me who likes T! Or ill tell the girls who you like. You really need to stop talking in your sleep - Kurt_

"Umm…Puck I really need to tell Kurt who you like. He's blackmailing me. And he says if I don't tell him, he's going to tell the girls who I like." Finn said looking at his phone as if he was going to throw it at the wall.

"That doesn't answer my question, and tell Hummel if he wants to know who likes Tina to come to me." Puck said.

_Puck said if you want to know who likes Tina, to come to him. –Finn_

"OK, I told Kurt what you said but if he goes of the deep end saying he'll be over in 5 don't blame me" I said back to him. He nods his head, and stands up to take his phone out of his back pocket. I guess he already knew what was coming.

**Puck POV**

5 minutes later I get a text from the one and only Kurt Hummel.

_Well hello there tall, dark and handsome. I guess I should be talking to you about your crush on T instead of Finn. – Kurt_

I read the message and laugh. What have I gotten myself into?

_Yea I guess, but I need your help I want to do something for Tina's birthday but I don't know what? And the guys haven't come with a idea yet and it's been 30 minutes – Puck_

I text back, I put my head on the pillow next to me and I sit there listing to the guys arguing about who's the best football team, I would totally put in my input but I'm not really in the mood. My phone started to vibrate so I sit up to read it.

_You can cook right? - Kurt_

What kind of question was that?

_Yea I kind of have to, my mom works the night shift a lot and me and Bella get tired of eating take out all the time. But I've only cooked for my mom and Bella. – Puck_

_Ok, then cook for her. Me and the girls will get her ready and act like we're going to take her but instead you're going to bring her back to your place and cook for her then entertain her. That's the most perfect romantic date ever. And I think Tina favorite food for some odd reason is homemade pizza. –Kurt_

"Thanks for the help guy" I said sarcastically. "But Kurt help me and I have to hand it to him it's a really pretty good idea."

"What is the idea then?" Sam asked.

"Well he said to cook her dinner"

"Can you even cook?" They questioned

"I can, Me and Bella get tired of take out so I cook some time. And I'm not bad at it either"

"Oh that cool but what about Bella?" mike questioned

"Man I forget about her, what am I going to do?"

"I'll pick up the girls from dance and they can all spend the night with Stacy at our house" Sam said[A/N: Sam's family does not live in a motel, I find that very depressing and I don't want it in my story]

"Cool dude, thanks I owe you one." I said

"No, I think you owe me like 12" Sam said laughing.

"Well that will make it 13" I said back. My phone vibrated and I turned to look at it.

_Do I need to help pick out what you wear?- Kurt_

_No! I am perfectly fine a pick out my own clothes- Puck_

_Sure you are. Now wear button down shirt, with some dark was jean and a CLEAN pair of Converse and you'll look fine. And I'll make sure Tina will blow your mind ;) – Kurt_

_I am, but thanks for the tip and I'm going to hold you to that Hummel –Puck_

_Be my guest :) The girls are getting really suspicious about who I'm texting and they think is a guy I meet today and they want to read the messages so, I'm ganna have to stop texting you now. Night–Kurt_

_Whatever Night- Puck_

After I sent that last message to Kurt, I looked around the room to find Mike and matt asleep on the floor. Finn asleep in a chair and Sam somehow managed to fall asleep on out coffee table. I shook my head as I turned off the light. I went upstairs to my room striped down to my boxer and got in bed. I put my head on my pillow with thoughts of Tina on my mind.

***Rachel House***

**No POV**

After the girls got done talking about 'How to have Cheerio Attitude' Brittney came up with one of the best ideas ever.

"Can we have a party, for you birthday T, Please!" Britney asked in her childish tone.

"Yea, that would be great and it can just be us Gleeks" Tina responded

"Oh that reminds me what am I going to sing for my audition for glee?" Emily asked.

"How about Ke$ha?" Santana said.

"We already sung a song by her" Tina said back.

"Well how about you and Sam sing a song together?" Rachel asked.

"Huhh? I thought he was already in glee club, I mean him and the guys look super close." Emily said with a confused look.

"Oh. Well Sam, Mike, Matt, Noah, and Finn knew each other since they were babies then Sam had to move before 5 grade started because of his dad's job, the guys stayed in touch over the years but when his father got a newer better job back here, him and his family moved back. And he just started school here so he hasn't been able to join." Rachel said answering her question.

"Oh, well do you think he'll want to sing a song with me?" Emily asked looking kind of sad.

"I don't know but we'll find out in the morning" Rachel said giving her a wink.

"Come on everyone is falling asleep and I don't want them to fall asleep on daddy's new couch" Rachel said walking over to wake everyone up and show them to their room.

OK. So there is chapter 7 It's longer than the rest like I said it was going to be but it not long. But chapter 8 will be super long but it might not be updated till Friday but anyways how do you like the cliff hanger? Will Sam sing with Emily or will the sing by themselves and what song will they sing? Well I guess you'll have to wait till Friday ;) OXOX


	8. Thing i thought i left behind

**A/N: Heyyy. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts they really mean a lot, It's been a hard week for me and I'm glad you guys have stuck by and read and reviewed so I thing I you guys really deserve this chapter a lot! Soooo Thanks you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this because I don't want to be sued. I don't own glee. If I did Cedes would have boyfriend by now and he would be sexy!**

Rachel was awaken by the sound of her phone saying she had a text message. She rolled over and grab her phone and when she opened it she found out it was from Mr. Schue and it was about glee. She has been waiting for glee all summer. She hopped up super quick and read the message.

Good morning Rachel, I knew you were the only one that would be up at this time so I need you to get the message out to everyone. I am early meeting in the choir room. I have something very important to say so I need everyone there -

And that means Puck too, even if you have to go to his house and drag him out the bed then do so but he needs to be here. –

Rachel shook her head; she must have really had fun if she didn't wake up at her regular time. She put on her robe and walked to her bathroom to get ready so she could wake up everyone else. After taking a shower and washing her hair so she could flat iron it to put it into the famous cheerio ponytail. She walked out of her room to go wake up Santana. She knew if she was going to get Puck to school early she was going to need some help.

**Santana POV**

"Santana wake up, I need you to call Puck and tell him he needs to be to school early we are have a meeting for glee." I heard Rachel say while she was shaking me.

"OK I'll call him, now GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled. She jumped a little and I laughed inside of my head.

"Thank you! I'm making breakfast down stairs if you want some." She said before leaving the room.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, and turned on the water for my shower. When my water got hot I step inside I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and I was my body and I step out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked over to the bedside table and got my phone and searched for Pucks name. When I found it, I pressed send and waited for him to answer.

"What!" he yelled.

"Get your ass up! Schue is having a early morning meeting and he needs all of us to be there so get your ass up now or I swear I will come over there and kick your ass out of bed myself." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, did he say what time it was at?" he asked.

"No he just said early." I said back trying to find my cheerio top in my overnight bag.

"I'll be there ok. Me and the guys will meet you in the choir room" he said

"I swear Puckerman if you aren't there…" I said before he cut me off.

"I will be there, bye" he said before hanging up.

I said something under my breath and put on my cheerio uniform shirt that I just found on the dresser that I don't remember putting up there. I walked down stairs to find everyone at the table dressed and ready for school except Rachel and Emily.

"Can I not just go today and just come to glee instead?" I heard Emily ask.

"You have to go sweetie, you just can't let him get to you. I mean you punched the kid in the face." Kurt said in the sweet way.

"And might I add that was a hell of a punch, I'm surprised you didn't hurt you knuckles" I said coming into the kitchen and taking one of Rachel pancakes off of her plate.

"I did" She said with tears coming out of her eyes "He's going to come after me, I know it" she said crying in to Rachel's robe.

"Trust me nobody is going to let him get to you, not with all the guys by your side might I add Sam. Who looked like he was going to kill him, if I didn't come up with the little lie I yelled" Rachel said laughing.

I looked at her a puzzled way.

"I might have yell 'Emily's bleeding we have to go to the hospital'." She said. Everyone looked at her at this point "And maybe I started to cry and acted like she was going to die if she didn't get to the hospital." Rachel and Emily looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I still don't get it" I said with my mouth full.

"Yes Emily was bleeding but not enough for her to die, we could have taken her to the nurse and she would have been fine." She said.

"Oh" Was all I said knowing I still didn't get what that girl was taking about.

"Come on" I said "We have to be to school early and you two still are not ready" I pulled them by the hand and dragged them up stairs. I got them ready and into their cheerio uniform and if I do say so myself we look hot. We went down stairs and realized we all can't fit into one car so Mercedes decided to drive behind us with Kurt. It was like they were in the car with us because they had us on speakerphone the whole time. We pulled into the parking space and since there were no cars there we got a good one. I look out the window and I see the guy standing there all in their letter mans jackets waiting for us. We all laugh and we check in the mirror one good time just to make sure we look hot and got out.

**Sam POV**

WOW!

**Mike POV**

WOW! Mike breath! You've seen Rachel in skirts before. _Yea but the short but not as short as those._ True!

**Finn POV**

Santana LOOKS HOT! I mean she always looks hot but she just looks hotter.

**Puck POV**

I told myself this girl was going to be the death of me and I wasn't lying either, I defiantly coming to class today after I have a cold shower.

**Matt POV**

Matt pull yourself together and close your mouth!

**Emily POV**

I give myself a mental high 5 because I could have sworn I saw Sam's chest stop moving. I looked at all the girls before linking arms and we all laugh at the same time because it's just funny. We walked over to the guys, i see that Sam mouth was hanging open.

"Ummm, Sam you might want to close your mouth you going to attract flies" I said trying not to laugh, he close his mouth and put on the shy face.

"Yea, sorry. So are you guys ready?" He asked. We all nod and walk into the school. Thank god Karofsky wasn't there but I know I wasn't going to be saying that later.

**No POV**

Everyone walks into the choir room to find standing by the piano with a handful of papers. They all groaned as they took their seats.

"Come on guys, Is this really how we're going to start the new year." Mr. Schue asked.

They all looked at him, until Rachel jump up and said something.

" right, we can't start of the new year like this. Especially when we have two new members." Rachel said asking for Sam and Emily to stand up.

"Great two new members!" said putting his papers down so he could clp his hand together. As he want to pick the papers back up he noticed something very important.

"Rachel are you a cheerio?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why, yes Mr. Schue I am along with Tina and Emily. And I will let you know now, cheerio will not get in the way of glee for us. We just wanted to help out some friends who need help." Rachel said making her way back to her seat.

Mr. Schue nodded his head and started to pass out paper.

"OK guys, the reason I want you here today is to tell you something very important. As you know last year we didn't win regional but we did try are hardest." He said before getting cut off.

"We did guys, but you didn't see Vocal Adrenaline they were amazing" Rachel said standing up once again.

"Thank you Rachel, but as I was saying we're going to have to work harder this year to be the best and to make it all the way to the regional" He regional. "So you guys are going to want to put you best for forward since nationals are in New York this year!" He said yelling at the end.

"Santo basura de Nueva York, Brit nos vamos a Nueva York!" Santana said.

"Omgosh, Mercedes new york! Do you not know whats there stores and more store." Kurt said trying to breath.

Rachel didn't move she just stood there with her mouth hung open. She look like she just won a million dollars but I guess you can say that since she's wanted to go to new York ever since she was 5.

"New York, Rach were going to New York!" Emily said jumping up and down before pulling Rachel into a hug.

"That's right you guys New York, the city of dreams. So at lunch lets go out there and show them we do more than just show tunes." Mr. Schue said putting his fist in the air.

"Yea!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh and before I forget, Sam and Emily if you guys want to try out meet me in the auditorium after school." And with that left.

"New York, you guys this is going to be amazing" Emily yelled.

"Oh!" Kurt screamed before walking to the front of the class.

"Ok, so yesterday I met this guy name Blaine in the mall, and we talked and he invited us to a party there having this weekend" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

"How do you not know if this guy is a killer?" Finn questioned.

"Well he's not. You guys are coming so we don't have to worry" Kurt said.

"I don't like the idea, I mean you just meet this guy in the mall yesterday" Matt spoke up.

"Yea, I'm with Matt on this one" Puck said.

"Oh, come on guys Please!" Emily said.

"No, we're not going."

"Well fine will go by are self" Emily said before walking out the room.

**Emily POV**

Their just being a bunch of jerks. We don't need them to have fun we can go by are self. I got to my lockerput in my combo and opened it. And when I did something fell out, something I thought I l left behind in California. It was a necklace my Ex- Boyfriend gave to me and it had a note attached.

_So you thought you could leave without saying good-Bye that's kind of sad to know that you didn't tell you boyfriend that you were leaving. So I paid you mother a visit and she doing very well might I add. And she told me where you were. Hmm to bad I didn't tell her what I was going to do when I see you and how could you leave behind the necklace I gave you, well I don't think you remember when you took this necklace and I said you were mine_ _and I_ _meant it. So have fun while you can baby girl because we're going to finish what we started _

I started to cry, so I put the note and necklace in my book bag and shut my locker and ran. I tried to gather all my thought as I ran down the hall to the choir room but all I could think about was he found me. When I reach the room I drop my bag a run straight to Rachel. Right know I don't care about how everyone is looking at me, that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that my ex-boyfriend I stalking me.

"Emily what wrong?" Rachel says to me a she rubs my back.

"He's back" Is all I whisper in her ear. She looks at me and tell Kurt to grab my bag and follow us. He nodes and does what she ask and as we leave the room I see Sam looking at us with the most worried look. Rachel guides us out to the parking lot and into our car.

"Em what do you mean he's back?" she asked. I open my book bag and give her the note and necklace.

Rachel POV

As I read the note my blood starts to boil. That son of a bitch! I hand the note over to Kurt so he could read it and I can see him get as mad as me if not madder.

"We have to tell somebody Em. This guy is sick." I said taking Emily hand.

"I can't no one's going to believe me, this is the same thing that happened in Cali. They call me a liar and said that Jesse is a good guy and is not capable of doing the things he did to me. They call me a liar Rachel, a liar and said that I set everything up." She said taking her hand away from me and wiping her tears away.

"Well Hunny you going to have to tell someone." Kurt said pulling her into a hug

"I can't if I give the note to the police there going to say that I could have typed this letter up or have paid someone else to do it, there's not use everyone is one his side." Emily said crying some more.

"Well I'm going to tell the guys they need to know. Then when we get home I can call my dad's and see what they can do." I said.

"NO! We can't tell the guys not yet. Just please don't tell the guys. It just needs to stay between us right now." She said taking back the note and necklace and putting it back into her book bag.

"Fine, but if something like this happens again I'm going to the police." I said in a stern voice and all she did was nod her head before opening the door.

**So do you guys like me cliff hanger? I hope so but anyways I really like this chapter and I hope you guys like it to read and review! :)**


	9. Empire State Of Mine Or Not

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews I love them soo much. Im not going to talk much I just wanted to say thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. But I wish I did like every other girl/guy out there in the world.**

**Emily POV**

I got out the car and wait for Rachel and Kurt to do the same. When they get out they each take a hand and we start walking until we were cut by Karofsky.

"MOVE!" Rachel said in a stern voice.

"And if I don't are you going to get your cousin to punch me like she did yesterday" He said moving a little closer. All I could do is pray that someone came out.

"You're not even supposed to be here so leave Karofsky" Kurt said moving in front of me.

"See that's where your wrong Hummel since she threw the first punch, I pushed her back it's called self defense, I got one day of detention" he said with a smirk on his face. "See you around baby girl" and with that he walked past us right into the school. I don't know why but everything he says or does all way reminds me of Jesse and back to the horrible night.

*****Flashback*** **

"_Hey baby girl" Jesse said._

"_What are you doing in here, I told you to wait outside this is the girls locker room if you cant read" Emily said getting really annoyed._

_"__Don't talk to me like that you little bitch" he said getting angry._

"_Whatever im leaving ill just find another way home and we're done" she said. When she was about to reach the door he grabbed her arm. "Ouch! Stop! You're hurting me! Let me go." She cried out._

"_No we're not done I told you how I don't take rejection very well. You took the necklace I gave you and when I said that you were mine I really meant it" he told her. He pushed her against the lockers and started running his hands all around her body._

"_Jesse…please…stop get off!" she said starting to cry._

"_STOP! PLEASE!" she started yelling and crying hysterically._

"_You like it babe, don't you?" he said slipping his hand under her cheer uniform_

"_No! Just stop please!" she said crying even harder._

"_SHUT UP SLUT!" he said slapping her in the face and covering her mouth. She managed to hit him in the face. "HUGE MISTAKE" he said as he was getting ready to hit her again he heard the door open and he drop her to the floor and acting as if he was comforting her. She had her head in her hands and was still crying. 'don't you dare say a word' he whispered in her ear, she knew what would happen if she did so she slowed down on her crying and just sat there. Until two of her team mates came in and found them._

"_Oh my gosh. What happened? Is she ok?" Kyle asked running over to Emily and Jesse._

"_Yea, I think she going to be fine. Her mom just called with some bad news and so she called me in here so could tell me about it and cry it out" Jesse said looking at Emily._

"_Do you need us to take her home?" Joyce asked._

"_No, I got her we were just about to leave anyways but thanks" They just nodded their head and went to their lockers and left. She looked up at him with more tears falling down her cheeks_

"_Next time there will be no interruptions" Jess said as he was walking out the room._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Em, Emily" Rachel said shaking me.

"Ummm, right sorry daydreaming" I said putting on a fake smile as we walked thought the doors.

"Do you think you can make it?" Kurt asked. For a minute I thought about what he was asking me then I answered.

"Of course, I'm a berry and I'm not going to let Jesse or Karofsky ruin my junior year. I have you, Rach, Santana, Brit, Tina, Mercedes and the guys. And they could never take that away from me. So come on we've got some explaining to do." I said pulling their hand.

"But you said you weren't going to tell the guys." Rachel said looking confused.

"I'm not I have a plan to get them to go with us, just follow my lead." I said.

When we get to my locker I see everyone standing there waiting for me and Brit pulls me into the biggest hug ever.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she says still hugging me and I bet if I like her keep hugging me like this she'll cut of my air flow.

"Brit I have to breath" I say.

"Right sorry, but what was wrong?" She asked moving back beside Santana.

"I was just a little upset that the guys don't want to come to the party with us, I mean it my first party with you guys and I just wanted them to be there. But if they don't want to come then we won't go." I say moving closer to my locker to put my combo I see all the girls and Kurt's face drop to frown and I felt Sam looking at me as if he knew what I just said was a lie.

"Oh wow, we never meant to make you upset" Finn says rubbing the back of his head. "But I guess if we all go it could be fun. So I'm cool with it." He says.

"Yea, I guess me to but if this Blaine kid tries any thing I'm kicking his ass" He said as Sam, Mike, and Matt.

"Sure you well" I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you questioning my badassness again?" He said looking at me.

"No, Noah I would never do that" I said. "But you guys are the best, thanks for going with us"

"No problem munchkin" He said messing with my ponytail.

"Munchkin, really?

"Well yea, everyone has a nickname and no you have on to" He said with a smirk.

RINGGGG!

"We got's to go bye guys" Santana said as she walked away with Brit, Kurt, Rachel and Finn.

"Yea, us to Mrs. Olwes hates us being late" Mercedes says giving me a hug before walking with Mike and Matt.

"Yea me to, bye Em" Tina said waving to me.

"Walk you to class?" I heard Puck say.

"Sure but you don't have to" Tina said looping her arm with his

"Oh I know, I want to" He said Smiling at her before walking down the hall

It was just me and Sam left.

"You better get to class I don't want you to be late" I say to him.

"We have the same first remember" He said looking back at me

"Right, come on lets go" I say

We get in class and take our respective seats. I really couldn't pay attention because all I could think about is Jesse and if he found me. I just sat there for moment and put my head down until my phone buzzed.

_Hey don't fall asleep;)-Rachel_

_Look diva, don't fall asleep I know Mr. west is boring and you get the shower you don't need if you sit in the front but don't fall asleep, I'm need you to pass this class so next year we can graduate so you can come to New York with me and Rach and we can make it big together. Just don't fall asleep! Love ya. - Kurt_

I laughed to myself before looking around to text Rachel and Kurt back.

_How did you know? Please don't tell me I your watching me. Because that mean ill have to watch my back twice as hard. Lol - Emily_

_Haha of course Kurt, you didn't think I was going to let you and Rach go without me. Haha - Emily_

After I sent that message off, I looked down at my books to find a note. I looked around the class and saw Sam smiling and mouthing the words 'Read it'. I nodded my head and went to go open the note.

_Texting in class, I thought you we're better than that._

I laugh before picking up my pencil and writing back.

_Oh I am, but when I get a text from the two most important people in my life saying don't fall asleep I must question how._

I folded the note back up before handing it to the boy behind me so he could hand it to Sam. I see him smile and start to write something. My phone starts to buzz aging so I turn around to read the message.

_No Sam sent me a text. Looks like someone's worried about you education and well being ;) - Rachel_

_What do you mean well being? - Emily _

Someone taped me on my shoulder and I take the note and say thank you.

_Wow, this is really lame you know. If we get caught the boy passing the note could get in trouble to. And all he's doing is helping out! _

I turn around and give the boy the note back. And I start copying some note that are on the bored. A few seconds later I fell me phone buzz.

_I'll tell you later ;) –Rachel_

_NO! You will tell me now! –Emily_

_No can do, see you at lunch - Rachel_

Ughhhhhhh I swear! I feel another tap on my shoulder and I took the paper just a little too hard and it ripped. And I was really looking forward to what he had to say. So I just turned around and mouthed sorry before getting up and throwing the paper away. When the bell finally rings I was the first person out of there. I went straight to my locker before walking to find Rachel so we could get this song over with. When I walk into the choir room everyone had on a Black T-Shirt that said New York with paint splatter on it and jean (we expect for Rachel who had on a black skirt) Rachel comes up to me with the Sam outfit (minus the skirt) in her hand and hands it to me and tells me to go change. When I get done changing and look at myself in the mirror and thought about what a New York shirt had to do with anything that when it came to me Empire State Of Mine!

We all walk all walk outside to the court yard we everyone one seating. I disregarded the looks and went by and sat by Kurt and as soon as everyone got in to their places he pressed play.

[Puck, **Finn**, _Artie_, Mike and Matt and Sam, _The Girls_, _**All together**_]

Bum, Bum, Bum

_Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba_

Bum, Bum, Bum

_Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba_

[Emily, Rachel and Tina start dancing around with the guys]

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca_

_Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere_

[Kurt gets on top of a table and starts dancing around]

**I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's**

**Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's**

**Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Strett**

**Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries**

[Finn starts walking around and sitting at random tables]

Cruisin' down 8th Street, off white Lexus

Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas

Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie

Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me

Say whatup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's

Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five

Jigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee

Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from

[Puck walks out with Mercedes]

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game

Do I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can

You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though

But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though

Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock

Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop

Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back

For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act

[All the guy were trying to act 'Gangster']

Eight million stories, out there in it naked

City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it

Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"

If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade

Three dice cee-lo, three card molly

Labour Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley

Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade

Long live the Kingdom, I'm from the Empire St. that's

[Mike and Matt start doing a little hip hop dance they learned in their hip hop class over summer. Santana, Britney and Quinn[A/N:(Yes even Quinn although she hates everyone in glee club except for one person)]]

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

[Emily and Rachel get on top of tables and start dancing around. Emily notices Karofsky looking at her but the keep a smile on her face and kept moving]

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders_

_So they can step out of bounds quick_

_The sidelines is, lined with casualties, who sip to life casually_

_Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple leaf_

Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style

End of the winter gets cold, en vogue, with your skin out

City of sin, it's a pity on the wind

Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them

_Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out_

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route_

_Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin_

_And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end_

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life_

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight_

MDMA got you feelin' like a champion

The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien

[The girls took the guys hats and put them an before dancing around them]

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

[All the guys went and sat down on the steps while the girls sung the next part.]

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty_

_No place in the world that could compare_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_Everybody say "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"_

[All the guys jumped up and they all sung the last part together.]

**New York**

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**

**There's nothin' you can't do**

**Now you're in New York**

**These streets will make you feel brand new**

**Big lights will inspire you**

**Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York**

_Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba_

[They all sat down on the steps and waited for somebody to say something.]

**No POV**

They all get up and walk out of the food court back to the choir room where was waiting for good news. When he saw everyone walking in the room like they lost their puppies. They all sat down and before could speak Emily got up and made her way to the front.

"Sorry " he nodded his head wanting her to go on. "We did amazing out there. I might have only sung with you guys once but wow! If we can sing like that all the time we well be able to win nationals. I mean Matt and Mike you guys are amazing dancer. Mercedes you could have sung all by yourself with any of the girls and you guys would have been great. Finn, Noah, Artie, And Sam you guys did a great job rapping. Rachel, Santana, Britney, Tina, and even Quinn it was so much fun dancing around with you guys I could do that all day. So even if nobody clapped for us or even looked at us it ok because I believe on us and I'm not even in the club yet." Emily said before going to sit down.

"Emily is right, you guys went out there and gave it your all and if you do that every time you guy perform there no telling where you go" he said looking at every single one of the Gleeks.

RINGGGG!

"See you after school for Sam and Emily audition" he said walking out the door.

**So wow guys this is a lot! For some reason I loved writing every moment of this chapter it was just really fun. So do you think Emily and Sam and going to sing together or by themselves. Who know(Well I do you guys don't hehe:P) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter sooo until next time XOXO**

**And just to make you guys think until the next update, somewhere up there in my story I said that the only reason why Quinn didn't quit glee was because she like someone. Who do you think she like? It's just a thought. And if you want when you guys review if you put the name in there ill PM you back and tell you if its right **


	10. Crush?

**A/N: sooo hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. School has been really kicking my but I mean one teacher gave me 250 problems to do and I was like wow. Sooo yea. My heart and prayers really goes out to the family member and friend of those who died on September 11****th****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Emily POV**

Me and Rachel walked out of the choir room and she said something that sparked in my head. What I was supposed to be doing all of long. When we get to class I take my seat by her and take out my phone before she could see.

_[To Kurt]How long have Mike and Rachel been 'dancing' around each other-Emily_

I put my phone back in my bag and started taking notes. As I went to ask Rachel what the last slide said I saw her starring at him all dreamy eyed. I really need to get these two together they've been doing that doing for too long. My phone buzzed I hoped it was from Kurt so he could help me.

_[From Kurt]Well my dear Emily too long just too long. Mike liked Rachel last year and was going to ask her out but Finn beat him to the punch. And as you see it didn't work out very well. But I'm very unsure if he still likes her. Why do I smell cherry in the air? Ohh and text Matt he might know something and Tina too:)-Kurt  
><em>  
>After reading that message I sent him one back.<p>

_[To Kurt]Ok and thanks a bunch! And noo you don't smell cherries in the air because I don't have any and niter do you and I thought you did like cherries so why would u smell them?Lol-Emily  
><em>  
>After that I started looking for Matt's and Tina's number in my phone<p>

_[To Matt] Matt I got question!-Emily_

[To Tina]Heyy T, I just wanted to let u know that I'm getting mike and Rach together.-Emily

[From Matt]Sure what's up munchkin?-Matt

That nickname was really ganna get on my nerves.

_[To Matt]Haha I'm taller that Rachel! But I just want to know if mike still liked Rachel?- Emily_

[From Tina] Funn! I want in I'm soo tired of seeing them I sex all the time. Hehe:)-Tina

[To Tina]Ikr! It's sicking. And ok! But I dont have a plan yet!-Emily

_[From Matt]Sure you are, but yes he still likes her. He never stopped he just didn't put it out there anymore. I just want them to get together.-Matt_

[To Matt]Same here. I but one thing! I don't have. Plan-Emily

_[From Kurt]Your right I don't have any cherries and neither do u and ur right again I don't like cherries but I wasn't talking about the fruit. Cherry is the pet name we the glee club came up for them last year. We just put their last name together. Chang+Berry=CHERRY!-Kurt_

[To Kurt]Haha I get it:)but I don't have a plan!-Emily

This is great he still like her and she likes him! Whooooo! Mental 5! Mission Cherry is in action!

[From Kurt] PARTY!

[From Matt] On the trip. Make them ride in the same car or something.

[From Tina] The trip!

And to think they all said something I couldn't think of.

[To Kurt, Tina, Matt] Ok. Well since we can't have them ride in cars by themselves, Friday night were supposed to be going go the karaoke bar. Why don't we have them sing a song together?

After I sent that message off, I copied the rest of my notes and turned to face Rachel.

"Sooo cherry" I say. She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" she says looking back at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Rachel Barbra Berry" I say

"I know you like Mike, Just tell him" I say.

"Easy for you to say, I knew he like me last year and when Finn sung a that song to me and asked me out I saw his expressions he looked like he wanted to just snap. After that day we didn't talk much." she says looking sad.

"Do you like him?" I ask

"Yes" she says looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Ok then" I say.

"That's it...no wanting to get us together no nothing?" She questions

"Look Rach if it was meant, to be it will be ok" I say she just nodes her head. But I know what I just said was a bunch of bullshit and I was going to get them together weather they liked it or not.

RINGGGG!

**Rachel POV**

"Hey Kurt!" I say as I see him standing by my locker.

"Hey Rach, mall today after auditions? Since you guys don't have practice." he says

"Umm… Kurt we just went to the mall Tuesday why do we have to go again today? I want to go home and rest up for the trip tomorrow." I say in a annoyed.

"Well my dear Rachel, we will be going to the pool Saturday and I guaranteed that you don't want Mike to be looking at you while in a one piece." he say walking away I put my book in my locker and get my books for my last class before closing my locker and running to catch up with him.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a soft tone

"You might be able to get away with that with Puck but not with me! I know you like him and I have a sense that he likes you to. So you better be that over confident Rachel we see in glee over the weekend." He said walking in to Spanish with me.

We sat at our table (he sat by me) and he mostly talked the whole time, I was too busy worrying about what i was going to do spending a whole weekend with Mike! And yes I know other people are going to be there but still. I don't know why I get so nervous around him but I can't help it. The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. I got out of my seat and walked out of the door ignoring the calls coming from Kurt. When I got to the auditorium I was happy to see I was the only one there. I put my book bag down in the seat and walked to piano and pressed down on a few keys. Until I started to play a song I knew too well.

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

**Mikes POV **

_Hey mike, Sam wanted me to tell you that to not meet in the choir room but in the_ _auditorium- Emily _

I walked in to the auditorium and there she was sitting the look more beautiful than ever. I started walking closer to her and noticed that she was sing a song about me!

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay

I want to just go up there and kiss the hell out of her but I stayed quiet while I was walking on to the stage. I didn't want to scare her but I didn't want her to know I was there either. I just wanted to have her finish the song. Once I strated to hear her start to cry I figured it was time for me to say something.

"Hey"I said, I saw Rachel wipe her tears away and put on a fake smile.

"Oh hi Mike, what are you doing here? I thought I was the only one."She said standing up from her seat.

"Umm, well Emily texted me and said that Sam wanted me here early so that he could practice his song but I guess he's not here" I said putting my hand in my pockets

"Well I'm sure whatever he has is going to be great." She said fixing her skirt. "So are you ready for the party this weekend?" she asked fixing her cheerio skirt.

Oh God how I love that skirt, Somehow it manages to make her legs seem longer if that's even possible.

"Yea, its ganna be funny especially with you there." I said smiling at her but I turn around because I hear someone call my name

"Hey Mike!" Sam yelled "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Well I got a text from Emily saying you told her to text me saying meet in the auditorium" I said.

"Dude I never told her that" Sam said shaking her head.

"Oh well did you find a song you're going to sing?"

"Billionaire, Matt will fill you in on the dance moves." I just nodded and move to go sit down now that the rest of the club and Mr. Schue got there.

**No POV**

"Ok, Now that we're all here let's get started, who's going first Sam? Emily?" said.

"I'll go!" Sam said standing up and walking to the back of the stage to get his guitar then walking back to the mic. "I have really sung that much outside of my room but here it goes" Sam said as he started to play his guitar.

[Sam, **Artie, **_Puck_]

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights yeahh

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah**

**I would be the host of, everyday Christmas**

**Give Artie a wish list**

**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt**

**And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had**

**Give away a few like here lady have this**

**And last but not least grant somebody their last wish**

**It's been a couple months since I've been single so**

**You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho**

**Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**

**And yea sure do a lot more than me did**

**Yeah can't forget about me stupid**

**Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music**

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights yeahh

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a Billionaire

I'll be playing basketball with the President

Dunking on his delegates

Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette

Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it

But keep the fives, twenties, tens, and Bens completely seperate

And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up

So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was

Eating good sleeping soundly

I know we all have a similar dream

Go in your pocket pull out your wallet

And put it in the air and sing

[Mike and Matt danced around]

I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights yeahh

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad.

Sam put his guitar down and all the girls cheered as they ran up on stage to give the guys hugs. Everyone walked back to their seats and waited for to say something.

"Wow that was really good Sam, welcome to the club." said "Ok, so next will be Emily so come on up" He said fixing the mic stand so it was her height. She walked up to the mic and took a deep breath she nodded to the band and she began to sing.

[Emily]

Listen to the song here in my heart

A melody I start but can't complete

Listen to the sound from deep within

It's only beginning to find release

Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard

They will not be pushed aside and turned

Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen

Listen

I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home in my own home

And I've tried and tried

To say what's on my mind

You should have known oh

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what

You've made of me

I followed the voice, you gave to me

But now I've gotta find my own

You should have listened

There was someone here inside

Someone I thought had died

So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out

And my dreams will be heard

They will not be pushed aside or worse

Into your own

All 'cause you won't listen

Listen

I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home in my own home

And I've tried and tried

To say what's on my mind

You should have known oh

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what

You've made of me

I followed the voice, you gave to me

But now I've gotta find my own

I don't know where I belong

But I'll be moving on

If you don't, if you won't

Listen to the song here in my heart

A melody I start, but I will complete

OH now I am done believing you

You don't know not what I am feeling

I'm more than what you've made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now I got to find my own

My Own

Everyone stood up and clapped for her, she bowed and walked back to Rachel and Kurt who gave her a hug before she sat down. walked back up to the stage one last time.

"I think that was a really great performance and so does everyone else."He said pointing out everyone clapped aging and Emily just smiled. "This is just great 2 new members and maybe even more to come, that all for today see Monday" With that he left the stage and walked out.

**Emily POV**

"Wow, Emily that was great" Rachel told me.

"Yea it really was" I heard Kurt say as he was pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks guys" I said as I picked up my bag.

"Emily, why did you text me saying Sam wanted to see me in the auditorium" Mike said, I tured around and looked at him, so I had to come up with a lie. I mean I couldn't tell him the real reason I texted him because he and Rachel would catch up with my plan.

"Because he did, but he changed his mind and none of us could text you because of ummm class" Matt said.

"But that dosen-"He started to say.

"Umm, yes it does well text you later about the plans for tomorrow" And with that I grab Rachel and Kurt's hand and walked out the door.

**Songs used in this story:**

**Crush-David Archuleta, Billionaire- Travie McCoy and Bruno Mars, Listen-Beyonce**

**OK yayyy chapter 10. Im soo glad im done with it now I get to get started with the party. Well I wonder what going to happen because I don't even know yet, Haha. So it you have any ideas you would like to see in the next chapter PM me!:) until next time XOXO**


	11. The start to a great GLEEcation!

A/N: I know, I know. I have updated in like a week I really deserved to be slapped. I'm not going to come up with an excuse on why I haven't updated. I just haven't because I've been super lazy. Point blank, end of story. But wow 38 Reviews I know it not a lot to some of you but it is to me, So if anyone wants to give me those last two I will love you for a life time. Hehe But anyways enough with my talking because it's the moment you guys have all been waiting for CHAPTHER 11!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for that cup of water I have in my hand.

Emily POV

"Em what was that all about?" Rachel asked

"Nothing Rach nothing" Was all I replied.

"Don't you dare nothing Rach" She said stopping

"Come on Rachel it was nothing" I said grabbing her hand again she mumbled something under her breath but stated to walk.

When we got to the car I gave Kurt the keys and went to the passenger side until my phone started to buzz.

_[From Tina] Where are you going?- Tina_

_[From Santana] I swear if you go to Breadstix without me you'll be sorry.-Santana_

_[From Matt] I saved you ass in there don't let it happen again munchkin:)-Matt_

_[From Britney] You sing :)_

As I laughed at what Britney sent before I opened the door and got in. I put on my seatbelt before sending them a text back.

_[To Tina] Where going to the mall you can come if you want, we need a new swimsuit.-Emily_

_[To Santana] No, San we are not going to BreadstiX more like the mall. You go grab Tina, Mercedes and Brit and meet us there, then we'll get food after:)-Emily_

_[To Matt] Thanks and I wont but it worked I could tell. Cherry might be happen faster then we know it.-Emily_

_[To Britney] Thanks Brit:)._

Iclosed my phone and turned around to look at Rachel then my phone buzzed aging saying I had a text.

_[From Santana] Sure thing, see you in 15._

I smiled then closed my phone and said.

"T, Mercedes, San and Brit are going to meet us at the mall. Then we're going to grab something to eat" I said

"Great, that way I can help Tina look for a swimsuit to!" He said winking at me and turning up the volume.

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

_If you're a party freak, then step on the floor_

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor_

Me and Rachel sung the song as we bobbed are head. When we got to the mall we found a park, we got out and walked to the food court so we could meet the girls. When we got there we found out that it just wasn't them. As soon as Rachel saw Mike she turned on her heel and started to walk away but I grabbed her by the arm. She tried to fight but I just keep walking.

"Ok where are we going first?" Kurt asked linking his arms with Tina and Mercedes.

"I don't even know why I'm here, Santana said we we're going to get food." All the guys nodded in agreement with Finn.

I looked at Santana who just linked pinky's with Brit and walked away to catch up with Kurt and the girls. I just rolled my eye and started to walk off with Rachel and 5 mad guys in tow. When I finally picked out a store after 10 minutes of arguing we walked in and before I knew it Kurt was throwing more clothes at us than I could catch. After being in the dressing room for what seemed like hours but more like 30 minutes we each walked out with 3 bathingsuits,4 dress, 2 pairs of shorts and pair of flip flops and some shirts.

"Well I can say this trip to the mall was very helpful." Kurt said. Me and the girls just groaned and keep walking.

Don't get me wrong I love Kurt with all my heart he's like that guy brother I never had but this boy can shop! I mean he lives and breaths designer clothes and malls. But hey if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be looking as good as I do sometimes.

"Ohh, Ice Cream can we get some Please!" She said giving us her puppy dogs eyes and no one can say no those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Brit lets go" Matt said grabbing her hand. The rest of us followed them while Mike and Rachel lugged behind.

Rachel POV

"Sorry about earlier" I said to him.

"It's fine it was just a miscommunication that's all." He said, I just nodded my head and keep walking. But what I really wanted to say was 'I really like you Mike and that I know you like me too so let's just stop dancing around each and make out'

Once we made it to the ice cream stand I ordered my ice cream and as I was get ready to play he jumped in.

"Its together" He said pointing to himself and me.

"Ummm, Mike you really don't have to" I said.

"I know, but I want to" and when he said that I couldn't help but smile. We all walked over to a table to discuss the weekend.

"Ok, we leave after school tomorrow and it will take us about 2 hours to get there." Emily said.

"Ok but how are we riding?" Santana asked.

"Puck has his jeep so they guys can ride with him and the girls with us." She said back we all nodded and started our own little conversations. Once we were done we said our goodbyes.

"Oh guys don't forget to bring you stuff for the weekend we won't have time to take trips to each of our house and grab our stuff" Emily yelled over her shoulder.

I got back to the car happier than we ever were before. I was going to spend the weekend with amazing friend and the one and only Mike Chang.

"Hey Rach you ok back there you smiling like you won a tony" Emily said to me.

"I'm fine just fine" I said.

"What Mike did was so cute." She said looking at me as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Yea, but he didn't have to" I said back.

"Yea, I know that a very good sing that he might like you" She said winking at me.

"In your dreams Emily"

"You mean in your dreams Rach" She said giving Kurt a high five.

I faked laughed as we pull into out drive way. When we got to the door we walked into the house. As I went into the kitchen, Kurt went to go call Blaine and Emily went to go pack. As I walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and a coke for Emily we sat on the couch and Kurt told us everything that Blaine had said.

"Ok so it will take us about 2 hours like Emily said and he gave me directions to get there but he said we weren't meeting at the school but at there park they sid they were performing." Kurt said.

"They sing?" Emily asked.

"Yea, there really good too" he responded back.

"How do you know?" I asked

"YouTube" He said smile as me and Emily laughed.

We all walked up stairs to get some well need rest because we were going to need it for this trip, especially me!

**Kurt POV**

I woke up and went into the bathroom to get ready for big day. I went down stairs and I was stopped dead in my tracks.

"Please tell me your not wearing that" I said pointing to their cheerio uniforms.

"Oh no, this uniform is really sexy" Emily said spinning around "But it's kind of uncomfortable, and I would never wear it on a 2 hour trip." She said shaking her head. I let out my breath and went and grabbed a bagel and my latte that I'm guessing Rach picked up before I got out the bathroom.

"Thanks Rach" I said as I walked to go get my book bag.

"So what car Range rover or hummer?"

"Range" I heard Emily said "it that only one that has the third row seat" I nodded my head and before I walked out the door she walked up to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Are you ok with riding with the guys?"

"Yea, I am. It give me time to talk to the guys about being such punks and not talking to the girls." She just laughed as she kissed me on the cheek

"You're the best Kurt you really are."

"I know." I said as I got into the car to go to school.

**No POV**

When the girls and Kurt got to school, they saw that everyone parents had dropped them off except for Puck and themselves. They parked the car and the girls walked over to them so they could put their bags in the car but before they did they grab so clothes out of their bags so that they could change before leaving. They walked into school and split up say they would meet at Emily locker at the end of the day seeing how the girls had cheerio practice during lunch. As soon as the bell rung signaling the end of the day the glee club member couldn't have been happier. The boys were waiting for the girls and Kurt to come out of the bath room. Kurt had come out holding the bag that the girls had the old clothes in, then Rachel who had on a white of the shoulder shirt with navy blue shorts and white sandals with navy blue dots on them. Then Britney and Santana came out who both had on black short but Britney had a red shirt that said 'Love' in black letters and Santana had on a black shirt that said 'Hate' in red letters and red flip flops. Mercedes came out next with a light green summer dress that stopped right above her knees and nice white and green sandals to match. Then last Tina and Emily came out. Tina was wearing a black drapey ruffled skirt with a blue tank top and blue cardigan and black heels, then Emily had on dark wash short with a yellow lace trim striped top and yellow knee high socks(which she took from Rachel) And yellow Converse.

"Wow you girls look great do they boys" Kurt asked as they nodded dumbly. The girls just smiled and said their thanks before walking off towards the car.

"Follow behind us" Emily yelled to puck before closing her door and starting up the car. This was only the start of their Mini Gleecation!

Ok guess sooo end of chap 11, I like it but not as much I thought sooo tell me what you think and Omgosh I can't believe that glee starts tomorrow eppppp! I'm sooo happy but until next time XoXo


	12. Animal

**A/N: Sooo hey guys! It's been 4 long weeks (WOW that's a month). And I'm very sorry. I wanted to update sooo much but with school and my SAT coming up…I had to study… But enough about my hell of a life. I'm updating today Yayyyy! So after 4 long weeks here is chapter 12! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, but if I did Puck, Mike, Santana, Brit, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn would not be seniors!**

**Rachel's POV**

After 2 long hours of arguing with the guys over the phone on which way was faster, we finally made to Westerville. It was a very nice town better than Lima, I take that back anything is better than Lima.

"Which way is it to the park?" I heard Emily ask.

"Ummm,I don't know maybe we should call Kurt" I said as I was taking out my phone. I looked though my phone and found his number then pressed talk. After being on the phone with him for about a good ten minutes (half of it was spent listen to him yelling at the guys for being so loud) they got off the phone and Rachel told Emily the directions that she had just received. 15 minutes later both we both pulled up to the park. Kurt hopped out the car almost knocking Mike over in the process making his was over to us.

"Oh My Gosh…There he is do I look ok? Is my hair messed up? Do I have anything in my teeth? Is my outfit to much?" He asked pacing back and forth. I looked at the other girls before walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing back and forth.

"Kurt you look absolutely fabulous, so just calm down already because here comes Blaine." I said pointing. I watched as Kurt turned around and put on smile that clearly said I'm-nervous-so-please-don't-ask-me-any-questions.

"Hi Kurt, I'm so glad you made it" Blaine said walking up to Kurt.

"Yea, Me to! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kurt said turning around and looking at me. I walk up to them and hold my hand out towards Blaine.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, We haven't been correctly introduced so I figured this would be the best time before we started this weekend." Blaine shook my hand before responding.

"Well Hello Rachel, I'm Blaine Anderson. Well now that I meet you I feel like I need to meet the rest of your friends then you can meet mine. But before that Kurt will you sing a song with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt stood in shock because I don't think anyone ever asked him to sing a song with them. Kurt nodded before Blaine grabbed his hand and started to walk.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy." I heard Finn say. I turned around to find everyone looking a Kurt and Blaine.

"That's because he's not, so come on I really wanna know what they're going to sing!" I said before grabbing Mike's hand and running after Kurt and Blaine. When everyone got there after 5 minutes of waiting (Because Puck wanted to take his god forsaken time) we watched as Blaine introduced the Warblers and their special guest Kurt before they started to sing.

[Blaine, Kurt, _Blaine and Kurt_, **Warblers**,** All Together**]

**Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<strong>

Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisified.<p>

Here we go again  
>We're sick like animals<br>We play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal<br>And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
>No I won't sleep tonight.<span>

**Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's gettin heavier  
>And I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide.

I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<span>

_And I won't be denied by you  
>The animal inside of you.<em>

**Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

_Hush hush the world is quiet  
>Hush hush we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa I won't sleep tonight._

**Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin'**

Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Here we go again  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<span>

Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight..<p>

Everyone in the park cheered for them because let's face it they were amazing and had major chemistry. After they all bowed, Kurt ran towards me with the biggest possible smile on his face. I let go of Mike hand so that Kurt could embrace me in the hugs he was getting ready to give me (but me and Mike were definitely going to talk about that later).

"I had so much fun that was amazing!" he said letting go of me.

"I know Kurt, but save some of that energy for when we go to the karaoke bar tonight" I said looking back at him. He nodded his head and waved for Blaine to come over with the rest of his team mates.

"You guys were really great" I tell them and everyone else nodded in agreement with me.

"Thanks, we can't wait to hear some of you guys tonight" He said looking back at his team mates. They walked up closer to us before Blaine started to introduce them to us. "This is Wes, Thad, Jeff, David, Nick, and Logan." They all said Hi before I started to introduce rest of our Glee club. After everyone got to know each other we started to walk back to our cars so we could get ready for tonight.

**Mike's POV**

Everyone started to walk back to the car so I figured this would be the best time to talk to Rachel.

"Hey Rach!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

**A cliffy! What Mike and Rachel ganna talk about? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Animal- Neon Tress (But sung by the Warblers and Kurt)**


	13. Karaoke Bar Pt 1

**A/N: Hey Guyyyss I got bored so I thought that I would update my stories again. Sooooo here is chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

**Mike's POV**

She nodded her head and let go of Kurt's hand before walking over to where I was standing.

"Hey Mike!' She said with her big brown eyes staring back at me.

"I umm, I uhhh wanted to know" I started "If you wh…"

"If I what Mike?" She asked

"If you were singing tonight?" I asked looking down at my shoes. I looked back up and looked at her; she looked as if she expected something more and she would if I wasn't so stupid. She cleared her throat before talking again.

"Why yes Mike I am and I expect you to do the same" she said before turning on her heels and walking away.

**Rachel's POV**

Everyone started to our cars, so grab Kurt's hand and started to walk until I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Rach!" Someone yelled. I turned around and look and I saw Mike "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, I nodded my head and let go of Kurt's hand and told him I would see him back at the car. I prayed to Jew God that this was it, after a whole year of liking him and giving him signs I really hoped he was asking me out.

"Hey Mike' I said looking up at him.

"I umm, I uhhh wanted to know" He started. "If you wh…"

"If I what Mike?" I asked.

"If you were singing tonight?" He said. I felt my heart stop. I looked at him trying not to cry. So I cleared my throat before talking again.

"Why yes Mike I am and I expect you to do the same." I said and with that I turned on my heels and walked away. I felt the tears running down my face and I wiped them away and put on a fake smile.

"I hope we have good news" Kurt said while opening the door for me.

"Wish I did" I responded before getting in the car. Kurt looked at me before closing the door and getting in the front seat and locking the door.

"Oh sweetie" Was all he said before I felt more tears running down my face. Kurt looked at me again before hopping out the car and whispering something in Emily's ear.

**Emily's POV**

"Something wrong with Rachel and I don't know what wrong, she went to talk to Mike and when she came back she had tears on her face and I tried to talk to her but she started to cry even more." Kurt said in my ear.

I nodded my head before walking over to Santana and pulling her away from Finn and giving her the keys and telling the rest of the girls to get in the car. I climbed in the back seat with Brittney before squishing Rachel in between us before and pulling her into a hug.

"Rachie what's wrong" Brittney asked.

"He…he…doesn't like me" She said.

"Honey why would you say that he crazy about you!" I said trying to make her feel better.

"No he doesn't" was all she said before crying again.[

_[To Mike] What the hell! What did you say to Rachel? She thinks you don't like her and I know you do. So you better tell the truth or I will have Puck knock every one of your abs off your stomach! –Emily_

I closed my phone. Before looking back at Rachel

"Trust me he likes you a lot. Now stop crying and be that over-happy-girl that sounds like she swallowed a dictionary and sing with us." I said before reaching up and turning up the music.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_

_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_

_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

We started to sing and dance as much as we possibly could. I looked over to she Rachel smiling and laughing with the rest of the girls before I pulled out my phone.

[From Mike] I know I messed up BIG time and I didn't mean to. I just got so nervous with her looking at me and I couldn't find my words. And you really know that impossible to do

I looked outside the window at the trees before typing a new message.

[To Mike] Duhh! I could have told you that! But you need to make it right. OK?

I sent the message before turning of my phone seeing how this is a 'No Phone Weekend'

"Ohh MY GOSH, We're here!" Tina squealed.

"Wow! It looks like a castle I wonder if any kings or queens live here or maybe even a cute prince!" Brittney said before opening the car door.

Me and Rachel laughed at Brittney before doing the same.

"Come on Britt let's get our stuff then we can go looking around." I said before turning around and being stopped.

"Oh no don't, you are ladies and well get you stuff for you." Wes said before looking and me and Britt.

"Really there no need, it's only a few bags we can get them" I said before walking around him and being stopped again.

"We really can't do that" Logan said looking at me "you and the girls go inside and well get your stuff like Wes said." I opened my mouth before closing it again and grabbing Rachel and Brittney hand and walking away.

"This is really beautiful, I would love to live here" Tina said as I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, It's home so we like to keep it nice" Blaine said before leading us down a hallway.

"Ok so here we go. We figured it would be better if it was girls in one room and guys in the other." He said.

"So girls you can have these two rooms and boys can have the two across the hall, they each have 3 beds and a bathroom so you guys should be all set. So I'll let you guys get freshened up and Me and the guys well meet you in the main room in about 2 hours." We all nodded our heads before breaking up into our groups.

**No POV**

2 hours later both the girls and the boys met up with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers in the main room.

"Wow you girls look really great" Blaine said.

All the girls said thank you before walking off to the car and getting in. When they made it to the Karaoke bar they found a table before they stared talking.

"Nobody's singing" Brittney said while looking up at the stage.

"I've got an idea. Girls meet me up at the stage in 5 minutes." All the girls got up before walking to the end of the stage and waiting for Rachel.

Rachel made her way back to where the girls were standing.

"What song are we singing Ray?" Santana asked

"You'll see" she said before handing each girl a microphone and nodding her head at the DJ(I have never been to a Karaoke Bar so I really don't know if they have a DJ or not but let's just say they do for the purpose of my story).

[Rachel, _Santana_, **Brittney**, All]

[Rachel hopped on the table before starting to sing]

See the people walking down the street

Fall in line just watching all their feet

They don't know where they wanna go

But they're walking in time

They got the beat

They got the beat

Yeah

They got the beat

_See the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

Kids got the beat

They got the beat

They got the beat

Yeah

Kids got the beat

**Go-Go music really makes us dance**

**Do the Pony puts us in a trance**

**Do the Watusi just give us a chance**

**That's when we fall in line**

We got the beat

We got the beat

We got the beat

Yeah

We got the beat

**Everybody get on your feet**

_We know you can dance to the beat_

Jumpin' - get down

Round and round and round

We got the beat 

We got the beat

Yeah 

We got the beat

They all ended the song in front of the stage with the backs turned to everyone. Before turning around and receiving a standing ovation. They bowed before walking over to the DJ and handing the microphone back.

"Wow girls that were amazing, I guess we have some real competition at sectionals this year." Blaine said before walking up to the stage and grabbing a microphone.

**Ok. Guys that's Chapter 13. And it really bad I know. But please review and please tell me how I could do better because right now I'm lost. Have a great night!:)**


End file.
